


A Not So Silent Cry For Help

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Black Hood - Freeform, Blood licking, Broken Bones, Crying Jughead Jones, Cutting, Cutting yourself, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, Hiram Lodge rapes Jughead Jones, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones in the hospital, Jughead Jones nightmares, Jughead Jones raped, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller raped, M/M, Needed Vacation, Nightmares, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, STD, Sexual Harassment, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sheriff Keller Good Parent, Sheriff Keller Protective, Sheriff Keller Worried, Sick Jughead Jones, Stalking, Stitches, Vacation, Worried FP Jones II, blood sucking, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Hiram tried to make a deal with Jug and FP to clear their trailer debts he asked Jug to keep him out of the papers and Jug said no. But Hiram knows how to shut him up. He kidnaps Jug and rapes him until Jug finally cracks and promises he won’t ever write about Hiram ever again. But FP notices there Is something wrong with his boy. Jug has never bowed to Hiram’s wishes yet here he Is keeping him out of the papers. Jug has never been scared of Hiram Lodge but now he Is terrified of him. FP needs to figure out what the hell happened and how to help his boy. Meanwhile the scene where Kevin gets stabbed Is real. He needs his dad’s help and not just with physical wounds but emotional/mental wounds as well.
Relationships: FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Andre(Riverdale), Jughead Jones/Hiram Lodge, Kevin Keller & Sheriff Keller, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	A Not So Silent Cry For Help

When Jughead got home that night he was alone because his dad was still at work. But soon something hit him In the back of the head knocking him out Immediately. When he woke up he was In some kind of cabin. He was on the floor naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Hiram standing there staring at him. 

Jughead: Hiram(Seethed angrily)

Jughead: What do you want?!

Hiram: You are going to keep your mouth shut and keep me out of the papers Mr. Jones. And I’m going to make sure you do. I could always permanently break your hands so you can never write again. But I have a better punishment for you. One that will be fun for me and make me feel good and make you suffer for the rest of your life.

Jughead’s heart jumped as Hiram took off all of his clothes. Jughead whimpered as Hiram started to kiss his neck up and down until he found the most sensitive paths, stopping to lick or suck at the places that made Jughead whimper more. He kisses Jughead’s neck one more time than leaned down to lick right over Jughead’s fluttering front hole. Hiram’s stuck his tongue right Into that hole, eating Jughead out like he’d never get enough of the taste. Getting the boy wet and dripping for him. He worked a finger Into that sweet hole, feeling just how tight Jughead was. Hiram groaned and stabbed his tongue In deep.

Jughead: Oh god(Whined)

Jughead sobbed as Hiram pressed his aching cock to Jughead’s soft hole. He pushes all the way In one go causing Jughead to whine. Hiram steadies Jughead by the hips, holds him where he wants so he can jab his cock In deep. Hiram moans grinding his hips, watching his length disappear In Jughead’s front hole. He presses his weight Into Jughead, leaving kisses all over Jughead’s right shoulder and neck. Hiram forces himself to slow, to better savor the smooth slide Into tight heat, to listen to the whines forced out of Jughead. He thrusts up Into Jughead’s sloppy hole and cums. Jughead starts to sob.

Jughead: Please, please, please stop

Jughead whimpered and arched back as Hiram fucked him hard and rough now the wet slap of flesh on flesh filling the room along with Jughead’s cries. Hiram slammed In hard as he grabbed Jughead’s dick and started stroking. Jughead squirmed and his hips bucked forward. Hiram moaned Into Jughead’s mouth as he pushed his tongue Inside sucking Jughead’s tongue. Hiram’s Index finger swept teasingly over one of Jughead’s front holes, causing the boy to whine and buck up Into Hiram’s mouth. Hiram licked down until his mouth was on Jughead’s right nipple licking It and taking It Into his mouth, sucking softly. 

Jughead: Please stop

Hiram sucked harder against Jughead’s nipple, rolling It in his mouth. With one last hard suck Hiram popped off Jughead’s nipple. 

Jughead: P-please n-no more! I—I won’t write about you! Ever again! I promise! Just p-please s---s—stop!(Sobbed)

Hiram: Oh no Jones, we’re not done until I say we’re done! I’m going to make damn well sure you really do keep me out of the papers and your stories!

Jughead: No please!(Cried)

Hiram pushed In roughly and exploded, shooting his cum Inside the kid. He grounded his hips on every spurt, pushing his cum deep Inside Jughead.

Jughead: S…Stop(Whimpered)

Hours went by of Jughead lying on the floor while Hiram fucked Jughead’s hole with his cock. Hiram was planting himself balls deep In Jughead. Jughead could feel cum running down his soft thighs. Hiram rubbed his thumb across Jughead’s cheek, smearing the tears across his skin.

Hiram: You're so cute when you're crying

He untied Jughead’s hands. Jughead whimpered as Hiram pulled him up so his legs were wrapped around Hiram’s waist and he was bouncing In his lap. He forced his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth pressing their lips together hard playing with Jughead’s tongue as Hiram jerks up In sloppy thrusts causing Jughead to whine Into Hiram’s mouth. The thrusts were so hard Jughead’s mouth was pushed hard against Hiram’s. So hard It was an extremely hard wet French kiss, Hiram’s tongue was practically swallowing Jughead’s. After five hours Jughead’s mouth was released with a sob as Hiram cummed hard Inside Jughead.

Hiram: Now, say It again Mr. Jones(Breathed against Jughead’s neck)

Jughead: S-stop p-please! I won’t…. I can’t…. I….. I(Sobbed hard)

Hiram: You won’t write about me ever again? Good. But there’s other business to be taken care of before I am done. I need to make damn sure you don’t tell anyone about any of this or our agreement. To do so I hired another person to help me fuck you.

Jughead cried out as he was lifted off of Hiram’s cock with a wet cum dripping plop. Jughead sobbed as he tried to crawl away. But soon Hiram’s driver Andre forced his dick Inside Jughead’s ass and forced him to lean back. Jughead whimpered as Hiram pulled his legs apart.

Jughead: No please! I promise! I promise! J-Just please don’t!(Sobbed hard)

Hiram: No thrusting until I’m In Andre

Hiram shoved his face between Jughead’s legs as Andre thrusted hard causing Hiram to eat Jughead out hard devouring his hole drinking his cum as Andre’s mouth did the same with Jughead’s mouth feasting on Jughead’s spit. Tears ran from Jughead’s eyes. How much longer Is he going to be tortured like this? After ten more hours Jughead let out a small sob as Andre licked the tears on Jughead’s right cheek before Jughead’s weak exasted body was released off of Andre’s dick and laid on the floor. It was now 10AM.

Jughead: Please, I promise I-(Whispered weakly)

He passed out. When he woke up at 12PM he had his clothes back on and was laying on the couch In his trailer. He saw a very concerned FP staring at him sitting by the couch.

Jughead: Dad?(Said weakly)

FP: Jug! My god, what happened?!

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes. He had to do what he said he would. He never wanted to go through what Hiram did to him ever again.

Jughead: I don’t remember 

FP: Tom Keller found you laying In Pickens Park unconscious. Baby, you scared me to death!

FP: Come here come here(Picked Jughead up Into his arms)

He sat on the couch so Jughead was In his lap.

FP: You look so exasted kid. Here, let me help you relax.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He started giving Jughead a nice long shoulder massage. Jughead sighed relaxingly as his fell against his dad’s chest.

Jughead: Daddy(Breathed)

FP: Shh, I got you baby. I got you. Everything’s okay now.

He gently kissed his forehead. Jughead finally woke up again at 3PM. This time fully awake and not weak or exasted. The massage helped so much.

FP: You awake now? You with me kiddo?(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

Jughead forced himself to smile

Jughead: Yeah, I’m good

FP: Good. I brought you some food from Pops last night. I’ll heat It up for you. 

After the food was heated up Jughead dug In and tried to forget about what happened. Next week Monday Jughead was putting stuff In his locker when Hiram walked over to him making Jughead’s skin crawl.

Jughead: W…what a…are y-you d-doing here?(Whimpered)

Hiram: Haven’t you heard? I’m the new wrestling coach. Tell me Mr. Jones, have you been writing anything new?

Jughead quickly responded 

Jughead: No! I haven’t 

Hiram: That’s too bad, I really love your work(Smirked)

He leaned In close to Jughead’s left ear

Hiram: You can wear those sweatshirts all you want now. But I already know what a beautiful body you have.(Whispered) 

He rubbed Jughead’s back as he walked away causing Jughead to shiver. Truthfully, the real reason he stopped wearing tank tops and short sleeve shirts was he was cutting himself and he didn’t need people seeing. After school that day he didn’t acknowledge anyone and went straight home crashing on the couch. When FP got home he found Jughead asleep on the couch. But he also heard Jughead crying In his sleep for someone to please don’t touch him.

FP: Juggie?(Put his hand on Jughead’s forehead)

FP: Oh Jug, you’re burning up

FP grabbed and wet wash cloth and terminator from the bathroom without noticing the bloody razor. He returned to the couch. He laid the washcloth on Jughead’s forehead and put the terminator In his mouth. When FP took It out his heart clenched. 103.1! 

FP: Oh my god Jug. Okay baby, I’m getting you to the hospital.

He picked him up bridal style. Jughead started to whimper and sob Into his dad’s right shoulder. He took Jughead to his bike and held him tight as he rode to the hospital.

FP: Son, don’t cry please. It will be alright.

Once Jughead was put In a hospital bed a doctor walked over to FP an hour later.

The doctor: After looking your son over we have come to the conclusion that he was raped. And we can tell by…. the way It looks down there that It was a male. Jughead has an STD, but It will cure Itself In a month or two. But we can also tell he was raped for hours, on both ends. You will have to rub some soothing and curing cream up In there. And as a result of being taken advantage like that he has cuts on both of his arms. Your son has been cutting himself.

By the time the doctor was done FP was shaking and sobbing.

The doctor: You may go see him now and take him home.

FP walked In and took a seat next to the bed

FP: I knew something was up. I was actually going to talk to you about It tonight. You said you were going to rip Hiram Lodge a new one In the papers but you never did. You’re never scared of Hiram Lodge. Yet Sweet Pea and Fangs told me every time his name even gets brought up you start trembling hard. Fangs even told me about your encounter with him at school. You were scared to death Jug, and now I know why. I don’t even need to ask, Hiram Lodge raped you.

Jughead knew he couldn’t hid It anymore. His dad knew. But Jughead let out a sob as he looked away.

FP: Jughead please, talk to me

But nothing. FP sighed sadly.

FP: I’m going to pick you up and bring you home now.

He picked Jughead up gently Into his arms once home FP brought Jughead straight Into the bathroom.

Jughead: D-dad?

FP: I’m sorry Juggie, doctors orders. I have to put this cream…. Inside you.

Jughead knew Immediately what he meant and sobbed and trembled.

FP: I’m so sorry Juggie. I’ll be as gentle as I can.

Jughead sobbed and trembled the whole time as FP slowly took off Jughead’s clothes. FP put on gloves and put the cream on his fingers. FP pulls his son’s trembling legs apart and gets It over with. Jughead can’t hold back the tears; the memories of being raped by Hiram and Andre come crashing In. He cries, sobs ripping from his throat, shattering him apart In the most brutal way. It’s too much, the bright lights, the smell of the cream, the feel of his dad’s fingers Inside him. 

FP: I’m sorry baby. I wouldn't be putting you through this If It wasn’t Important. You gotta be brave son.

Jughead: It feels horrible(Whimpered)

FP has no words to offer, Instead he leans forward, kissing his forehead gently.

FP: It will be over soon. Just try and stay with me.

Jughead: Daddy-

FP: Shh, I’m sorry kiddo. I know this Is unpleasant but you’re being so brave. Take deep breathes Juggie, try to picture yourself somewhere else.

His dad’s fingers seem to move deeper. But then FP takes his fingers out.

FP: I need you to lay on your stomach now. I’m going to do the other side.

Jughead whimpered as he rolled over

FP: I’m going to touch you now Juggie. Try and relax, you’re safe.

His fingers enter Jughead’s assholes causing Jughead to whine.

FP: I’m going to do the same thing. I'm going to push my finger In and turn It as gently as possible to coat the area, alright?

Jughead: Can you…. Can you sing to me? Like you use to do when I was little?(Whimpered) 

FP nodded yes

FP: Never ever did I ever think we'd make It. You were always strong and tough enough to break this. In this dark hour we hold the power. Keep burning on. On the edge of revolution, you're my whole life. You have to survive. This fire burns and I won't surrender. Forever I'll strive, to keep you alive. Against all odds. We will burn through the dark. Blazing hope, from a spark. We will fight. Now's our time. United we're unstoppable. They can't control It. This fight Is far from done cause this battle's just begun. Radiant as the sun you are the one to keep them holding on. I wish I could freeze this moment. Right here, right now. I'll always be here to hold you. As time allows, always.(Sang)

FP: Hold on Juggie, I'm almost done. You're doing so well.

Jughead cried out as his holes continued to clench down on his dad’s fingers.

FP: I'm taking my fingers out now kiddo. It's okay.

He pulled his fingers out and took the gloves off, tossing them Into the wastebasket and setting the ointment aside on the sink.

FP: You did good kiddo

Once giving Jughead some medicine he picked Jughead up Into his arms and laid In the bed with him keeping Jughead close to his chest. Jughead clutched hard onto his dad’s work shirt and sobbed.

FP: You’re safe now baby. It’s okay.(Ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

In the morning Jughead woke up to water and peanut butter toast on the nightstand. Soon Fred Andrews walked Into the room.

Fred: You’re staying home Jug until you’re completely better. But your dad had to go back to work. I’ll be right here the whole time though. My worker Vic Is taking over for me until you’re better. Eat up Jug.

But after only a few bites Jughead couldn’t eat anymore.

Jughead: I can’t eat any more

Fred: Are you sure? I don’t want you going hungry.

Jughead: I’m sorry, I just can’t manage It 

Fred carefully brushed back a lock of hair from Jughead’s face.

Fred: All right. Just drink some of that water, all right? As much as you can.

Two months went by of Jughead staying home from school and Fred Andrews taking care of him. By the third month his STD was gone and he was back at school. But Hiram Lodge hasn’t been In Riverdale or found ever since. And ever since Hiram Lodge had took away the Jughead Jones everyone knew. But FP and Fred did their best to help Jughead. FP was on break at work when soon he got a call from a random number on his cell phone. He answered.

FP: Hello?

A man’s voice: Hello FP Jones

FP recognized the voice as The Black Hood. 

FP: Who the hell Is this?!

The man: Someone who works for Hiram Lodge. He wants your boy back and he’s going to get him. God, your son looks so delicious. Thank you for sending him back to school today where I was able to get easy access to him.

FP: No! Stay away-

But the man hung up. Jughead woke up In the cabin on the floor naked with his hands tied behind his back again. He whimpered as naked Hiram caressed his face.

Hiram: There you are(Smiled)

Jughead: H-Hiram… I…. I swear…. I d-didn’t-(Sobbed)

Hiram: Whether you did or didn’t I know your dad and friends know about are fun time together. Which means, we’re going to have that fun again.

Jughead: N-no please!

Hiram pulled Jughead onto his lap, holding him by the waist and pressing chaste kisses on his neck. Hiram grabbed Jughead’s cock. For a moment, he held It In his hands, trailing his fingers down the shaft to just barely brush the skin, before giving the tip a soft kiss and then beginning to slowly take In the length. A whine emitted from Jughead’s mouth as he felt Hiram’s warm mouth enveloping his cock. Once Jughead cummed Into Hiram’s mouth Hiram forced Jughead Into a deep wet kiss playing with his tongue hard, with that Hiram pushed his cock Inside Jughead’s hole. He began bouncing Jughead hard rapidly pounding Into him, spearing Into as deep as he could, setting a pace that left Jughead sobbing and breathless. With every thrust Jughead tried to squirm away. But Hiram gripped his hips tightly, holding him In place with bruising force as he drove In deeper and deeper, refusing to slow down. He shifted to angle his cock directly Into Jughead’s prostate and hammered Into It relentlessly. The motion ripped loud wails from Jughead’s mouth as he was besieged by the Intensity of having his prostate battered over and over again. Overwhelmed, he squirmed helplessly, twisting and writhing at the sheer force. Jughead’s hips frantically bucked forward to meet each thrust making Hiram practically swallow Jughead’s tongue with every hard thrust. As Hiram took his mouth off of Jughead’s a string of whines were brought on by Hiram’s unyielding speed.

Jughead: Please…. I can’t…. I can’t…. No more(Sobbed)

Hiram: You knew the deal Jones. Whether you meant to or not you broke It. This Is what you get and you know It. Besides, I had so much fun last time and I’m having fun again.

Hiram: God…. You feel so good!(Cummed hard)

With a violent shudder and a sharp cry Jughead cummed. Hiram cummed again only seconds afterward, releasing his seed deep Inside the boy’s body. Jughead whimpered as Hiram slowed his pace, drawing a long whine out of Jughead as he was gradually Impaled by Hiram’s thick cock. A few more thrusts, and then Jughead let out a long wail, shaking violently as he reached orgasm yet again.

Hiram: You’re so beautiful like this. Sobbing and cumming on my cock.

Jughead: N-no please(Cried)

Hiram relentlessly drilled Into Jughead, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again, as often, as quickly, and as forcefully as possible. Ramming his cock directly Into the bundle of nerves as aggressively as he could, he took satisfaction In hearing Jughead’s sobs become longer and more frantic and hard. Hiram was hammering Into Jughead’s prostate, moving as fast as he was able, refusing to slow for an Instant. If his thrusts had been fast before, he was now giving his all to double the pace and depth of his previous efforts.

Jughead Oh god!(Cried)

Pressing a kiss to Jughead’s neck, Hiram briefly nuzzled against him, before plunging In deep again and again, battering Jughead’s prostate. Hiram lavished Jughead’s nipples with attention, dragging his tongue along one and then the other, teasing the nubs ever so slightly. Whimpers slipped from Jughead’s mouth as Hiram continued his attention, vigorously kissing and licking the boy’s chest. Focusing on the right nub, he latched onto the bud and sucked for all he was worth, listening In satisfaction as Jughead sobbed hard. He didn’t lessen the Intensity for an Instant until he abruptly switched to the left side. While Jughead whined, Hiram moved down his body, kissing and licking the most sensitive areas. He planted kiss after kiss on his lower abdomen and then his Inner thighs. Jughead was squirming and whimpering on Hiram’s cock. Hiram could feel Jughead’s walls clenching tightly around him and was unable to hold back a moan. Jughead could only clutch desperately onto Hiram’s shoulders as Hiram bucked up Into him.

Jughead: Please stop!

With that, Hiram resumed his relentless pace, Jughead’s cries driving him closer and close to the edge. With Hiram pounding away at his prostate, Jughead’s climax hit sudden and hard, and he let out a wail, shuddering violently from the Intensity of It. Soon Hiram let himself go, pumping his seed deep Into Jughead’s body. Hiram continued with several more thrusts, Jughead squirmed on Hiram’s lap, until Hiram reached his climax, releasing his seed deep Inside of the boy. He remained Inside for several minutes longer, only withdrawing when he was sure every last drop had spilled within Jughead. Jughead sobbed and tried to crawl back. But Hiram quickly pinned his arms down.

Hiram: Don’t forget boy, we still have to do the part where Andre helps me.

Jughead: No! No! Please no more!(Sobbed)

But as a naked Andre walked out of the bedroom Hiram forced Jughead to sit up then lean back against him. Jughead whimpered as Andre spread his legs and slowly pushed his dick Inside Jughead’s wet dripping hole. Jughead whined as Hiram forced his head to the side forcing him to face him. Hiram pushed his lips hard against Jughead’s and shoved his tongue Inside his mouth. Both Hiram and Andre went super slow, taking their sweet time savoring Jughead’s wetness and sobs. Hiram was the slowest savoring the taste of Jughead’s mouth and tongue devouring his spit. After five hours Jughead let out a sob as Hiram and Andre released him and let him fall to the floor. Soon Veronica busted Inside the cabin.

Veronica: Daddy! Andre! Stop please!(Cried)

Jughead quickly crawled away from Hiram and Andre crawling behind Veronica.

Veronica: Jug, grabbed the big blanket behind me and run!(Whispered)

He did. But Hiram got dressed and not long was right on Jughead’s ass as he ran as fast as he could. By the time Jughead got to Riverdale It was after dark. But eventually sobbing and terrified Jughead fell Into an empty pool at an abandoned house. As he looked up he saw Hiram walking down the pool stairs. 

Jughead: Please, please stop

Jughead: Help! Somebody help me!(Screamed)

He tried climbing up one of the walls but couldn’t

Jughead: N-no please

Soon Sheriff Keller ran over pointing his gun at Hiram

Sheriff Keller: Hiram stop! Leave him alone!

Hiram kept walking towards crying Jughead

Sheriff Keller: I said stop!

He shot Hiram three times In the head killing him Immediately. 

Jughead: Please!(Cried)

Sheriff Keller walked down and over to Jughead holding him tight as he sobbed Into the sheriff’s right shoulder.

Sheriff Keller: It’s alright Jughead. You’re safe now. Your safe.(Said gently)

Jughead: My foot hurts(Cried)

The sheriff looked down and saw Jughead’s left foot had a big cut. Jughead must have cut his foot when he fell Into the pool.

Sheriff Keller: It’s okay, come here(Picked him up Into his arms)

Once out of the pool he helped Jughead walk. Or at least hop. But soon Jughead cried out as The Black Hood seized Jughead holding a knife against his throat. Soon Archie ran over with Reggie and Betty.

Reggie: Jug!

Archie: Let him go!(Yelled worriedly)

The Black Hood laughed evilly

Sheriff Keller: Kids, stay back!

Betty: Let Jughead go! Please!(Cried)

The Black Hood: The boy and I are going to take a little trip. If he behaves he might live.

But soon someone shot The Black Hood In both of his legs twice forcing him to let go of Jughead making him fall to the ground. Everyone saw It was FP who fired. Sobbing Jughead quickly crawled away from The Black Hood and Into his dad’s arms.

FP: It’s okay baby, I got you now.(Cradled Jughead In his arms)

Sheriff Keller pulled the hood off of The Black Hood revealing Tall Boy.

FP: Tall Boy! You stinking low life! How dare you put your hands on my son?! Your Serpent Prince!(Seethed) 

Sheriff Keller handcuffed Tall Boy

Sheriff Keller: Tall Boy, you’re under arrest for murder, kidnapping, and attempted kidnapping.

He forced Tall Boy to his feet and locked him In the cop car.

Sheriff Keller: Have any of you seen my boy?

Betty: I’m sorry Mr. Keller, Kevin has been going to Fox Forrest again every night.

Sheriff Keller: Again?! I thought he was done?!(Yelled angrily)

He took off In his car

Archie: Where’s Veronica? Betty, she helped Jug escape and told him to run here. And he did, the plan worked.

Jughead said something, but It was too low and soft for them to hear.

Reggie: What Jughead?

FP: Tell me son, tell me. 

He leaned down and Jughead whispered weakly Into FP’s right ear.

FP: He said Hiram kept him at some cabin In the woods.

Betty: She might still be there

FP: You three find her. I’m taking Jughead home.

Meanwhile Andre walked Into the Pembroke making Hermione jump up from her chair. 

Hermione: Andre, what are you doing back here?

Andre: I’m here to let you know Hiram’s wishes. Wishes that will happen. Veronica will be living with Hiram and I now. And If he’s dead just me then. I’m collecting all of her stuff. And If he Is dead he also wants me to continue his work for him. Which means, I’ll have that Jones boy all to myself now. Don’t try to find your daughter Hermione. I will not hesitate to shoot you.

Meanwhile Kevin walked over to an open window of a car.

The guy: Hey there handsome, what are you doing?

Kevin: Waiting for someone I guess

The guy: Waiting for me right?

Kevin laughed

The guy: Get In cutie

Kevin got In. But he didn’t get what he thought he was going to get let alone anything he wanted. Instead the guy stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. Kevin whimpered as he tried to leave the car. But the guy tied Kevin’s hands to the head of the seat. The guy cut off Kevin’s shirt with the knife then his pants. After the guy took off his own shirt he fished out Kevin’s cock out of his boxers. The guy started continuously lapping and sucking at Kevin’s blood as he stroked Kevin’s dick causing Kevin to sob. After three hours Kevin’s hands slipped off of the head of the seat but were still tied. He whimpered as he pushed the guy away and fell out of the car. He started to crawl away but cried out In pain as the guy cut Kevin’s right arm. Before the guy could do anything else Kevin’s dad shot the guy too death. Sheriff Keller quickly ran over to his boy.

Sheriff Keller: Sweetheart! You okay?!

He untied Kevin’s hands and his son jumped Into his arms sobbing.

Sheriff Keller: Oh baby, you’re okay. I’ve got you.

Meanwhile FP just got done giving Jughead’s foot stitches. He took out a flashlight and turned It on.

FP: I’m sorry Juggie, but I need to make sure I don’t need to…. Finger you again.

Tears filled Jughead’s eyes as he helped FP take off his boxers and spread his legs. FP checked and sighed relivly.

FP: You’re okay boy, you’re okay

Meanwhile Sheriff Keller just finished giving his son stitches for his stomach and arm.

Sheriff Keller: You know, I’m not happy Kev. You promised you would stay out of those woods son.

Kevin just continued to cry. Sheriff Keller grabbed Kevin’s chin and forced him to look at him.

Sheriff Keller: Tell me son why, why do you need to be In those woods?

Kevin: It’s the only place I can go where people don’t judge me! Everyone judges me Including Betty! And ever since Joaquin…. I just….. I need…. I need(Sobbed)

Sheriff Keller: Shh(Pulled Kevin Into his arms)

Sheriff Keller: You will find someone soon Kev. You’re amazing, funny, and handsome. Plus I can help you. I have some cops who have gay sons. Please, let me help you. And please remember I’m here for you too. Please don’t hide from me. Please don’t push me away.

Kevin: Daddy… I’m sorry I-

Sheriff Keller: Shh baby(Ran his fingers through Kevin’s hair)

He kissed his forehead.

Sheriff Keller: Tell me baby, what do you need right now?

Kevin: Just hold me, hold me please

Sheriff Keller: Come here(Pulled Kevin onto his lap)

He rocked Kevin until he fell asleep In his dad’s arms. Meanwhile Archie and Betty arrived at the Pembroke.

Archie: Mrs. Lodge, where do you think Veronica could be?

Hermione: Hiram’s cabin 

But when Archie and Betty arrived where Hermione said no one was there. They knew Andre took her somewhere else now. In the morning Kevin woke up In his dad’s bed In his arms.

Sheriff Keller: Morning baby

Kevin: Morning daddy

Sheriff Keller: I love you Kevin. So much.

Tears started In Kevin’s eyes

Kevin: I love you too

Meanwhile FP woke up expecting to see his son In his bed and arms too. But both were empty. Scared his son committed suicide or was trying to hurt himself while FP was asleep he ran Into the dining room to see Jughead sitting at the table.

FP: Jughead sweetheart, how long have you been up?

Jughead: Since midnight, I couldn’t sleep.

FP: Oh baby, you need your sleep. You had a rough night last night.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: That’s why I couldn’t sleep

FP: At least eat something

Jughead: I’m not hungry

FP grabbed a granola bar and put It on the table

FP: Baby please, eat something. Then I am giving you a sedative. God, you look so exasted. 

Jughead ate only a little bit of the granola which for FP was good enough.

FP: Okay baby, come here(Picked Jughead up Into his arms)

He carried him to the bedroom and sat on the bed with his boy In his lap. Jughead breathed deeply as FP Injected a sedative Into Jughead knocking him out Immediately. FP kissed his forehead gently.

FP: There you go Juggie. Get some rest, please.

He gently laid him In the bed and covered him with the blanket. As soon as Fred arrived FP went to work. As Jughead slept deeply Fred cleaned his foot wound again and rebadged his foot. At 12PM Fred was In the kitchen when he heard a big thud. He quickly ran Into the bedroom to see Jughead lying on his stomach. 

Fred: Jug!

Fred: You okay?!(Helped him sit on the bed)

Jughead: I forget about my foot. Plus I got dizzy.

Fred: Are you still?

Jughead: Yes, the room Is spinning

Fred: Okay here, lay down(Gently helped him back Into the bed)

Fred: I’ll be right back, okay?

Jughead nodded yes. Fred left then returned with a granola bar and red Gatorade.

Fred: Eat and drink what you can. Get some energy In you. I’m going to make sure your foot Is still okay.

As Jughead drank the Gatorade Fred checked on the foot and saw It was still okay.

Jughead: Thank you(Gave a small smile)

Fred squeezed Jughead’s left shoulder

Fred: No matter what FP and I will always be here for you.

Jughead: I’m sorry you have to keep missing work for me.

Fred No Jug, you’re more Important

A tear went down Jughead’s right cheek

Jughead: Why does this keep happening to me?

Fred wiped Jughead’s tear

Fred: I don’t know Jug. But Hiram Lodge Is dead. You never have to worry about him again.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Fred left the bedroom and opened the door. It was Hermione.

Fred: Hermione

Hermione: Fred what-

Fred: I’m watching over Jughead while FP Is at work. What do you want Hermione?

Hermione: I came to say I’m so sorry for everything Hiram has done to Jughead. Andre, our driver came to see me. He’s holding Veronica hostage somewhere. I went to the Lodge summer house to check and wherever Andre Is It’s not there. But that also brings me to this. I think you, Archie, Jughead, and FP should leave tonight. Spend tonight, Friday, and Saturday at my summer house. Jughead needs to get away for a little bit and you have my full permission to use my summer house In Shadow Lake. 

Fred: That would actually be good for Jughead. I’ll call FP then let you know. Also, from what Archie said It sounds like Kevin could use this too. I definitely don’t have any problems him coming with us.

Hermione: Sounds great

Fred: Thank you Hermione

Hermione: Happy to help

She left. Fred called FP right away.

FP: That was generous. And that actually would be great for my boy. For all of us. Yes, Kevin can come. I’ll talk to Pop, you talk to Tom. Thanks Fred.

They hung up.

FP: Hey Pop?

Pop: Yes FP?

FP: I just been offered a generous vacation with my boy and-

Pop: After what happened to Jughead yes, you have my permission to take some days off. When do you leave and return?

FP: We leave tonight and come back Sunday

Pop: In that case you can go home at 3. And I’ll see you back at work on Monday.

FP: Thank you Pop

After work he arrived at Fred’s house to see him, Archie, Jughead, and Kevin all packed and ready to go.

FP: You ready to have some fun Jugs?

Jughead smiled

Jughead: Yeah, I am

The teens hopped In the back and Fred and FP In the front. Fred used the map Hermione gave him and they found the house no problem. As everyone got out they took In the beautiful sights.

Jughead: Hello The Last House On The Left(Joked)

Everyone went Inside, picked a room, and unpacked. FP and Jughead shared one room and Fred and Archie shared another. Kevin got a room to himself.

FP: Do you want the top drawer or the bottom one son?

Jughead just sat on the bed staring at the wall

FP: Jug?

Still nothing. He walked over and put his hands on Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: Jug, talk to me

Jughead: I know Hermione wouldn’t hurt me. But did she really think I would feel better being In a house that was owned by Hiram.

FP sighed sadly. He sat down putting his arm around Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: I know this Is probably not what you had In mind for a vacation. But at least you and I are together. Right? At least we get some time away with Archie and Fred. Right?

Jughead sighed

Jughead: You’re right, I’m sorry

FP: You have nothing to be sorry for kiddo

He kissed his forehead

FP: How does the hot tub sound?

Jughead: That would be amazing

The five guys changed Into their swim trunks and got Into the hot tub enjoying chocolate shakes.

Kevin: I don’t know about you Jughead, but I’m feeling better already.

Archie: You’re In a tub with shirtless guys Kev. Of course you’re feeling better.

Even Fred couldn’t depress a laugh. After a fun time In the hot tub everyone dried off, got In their PJ’s, and gathered by the fire place playing Monopoly. But soon they heard a loud crash of glass breaking.

Archie: What was that?

Jughead: I knew coming to this place was a bad Idea

Fred: Kids, stay behind us

But before the guys could even stand up Andre walked In with three mobster guys and one of them seized Jughead holding a knife against his throat.

FP: Jug!

Andre: All of you on your knees! I’m keeping Jughead now just like Veronica!

Andre: Keep them here(Said to the mobsters)

He started dragging Jughead away

Jughead: No! Let me go! Let me go! Dad!(Cried and struggled)

Andre dragged him to the car

Jughead: Stop!(Screamed as Andre threw him Into the trunk)

Andre shut the trunk door. He got In the car and took off.

Jughead: Dad! Help please!(Cried as he banged on the roof)

Mobster 1: He got what he wanted we should leave now.

Mobster 2: Not so fast. Who’s willing to give us money? Give us money and we’ll leave.

Kevin: You’re mobsters, you got more money than we do! 

Fred: Kevin(Shushed)

Mobster 3: Shut your mouth kid! One of you give us money or we’ll bash your heads In!

FP had a plan. A plan to get rid of these guys and get his son back.

FP: My wallet Is upstairs In my room. I’ll give you money.

Mobster 2 grabbed FP’s right arm hard and yanked him up hard. The mobster forced FP up the stairs then Into the bedroom. As FP grabbed his wallet off of the desk he sneakily hit the button for the silent alarm. The mobster forced him back downstairs and over to his friends. Mobster 2 grabbed FP’s wallet and the three mobsters took off.

Archie: We have to get Jug back!

FP: I hit the silent alarm In the bedroom. But still, Kevin call your dad now!

Meanwhile once Andre pulled up to the Shadow Lake mines he opened the trunk. He dragged Jughead out of the trunk and Into the mines. He threw him Into a room. Before Jughead could do anything Andre pinned him to the mattress and took off Jughead’s clothes then his own. Andre ran his hand up and down Jughead’s dick.

Andre: Did you have a good time Jones?

Andre pressed his fingers at the Serpent’s entrance. He could see Jughead’s back heaving as he let out staggering sobs. Andre circled a finger teasingly around Jughead’s tight hole once, twice, before slowly working one finger Into him. Jughead trembled hard. Andre slowly slid In and out, watching hungrily as The Serpent whimpered and whined. Andre pulled his fingers out and aligned his cock to Jughead’s hole.

Andre: I bet you’re still as tight as the other two times I used you.

Jughead: Please stop!(Whimpered) 

With one hand squeezing at Jughead’s hip, Andre pushed Inside the wet hole before him. The limo driver allowed Jughead’s hole to engulf him. Pressing slowly, deeply Inside him. The Serpent whined and whimpered and sobbed beneath him as Andre began to pull back, then moved back In, rolling his hips slowly as he went. Andre slid In deeper, until his hips were flush with Jughead’s hole, his hands gripping The Serpent’s hips. Andre thrusted Into The Serpent with Increasing force, speed and Intensity. The movement forced a loud, breathy whine from The Serpent, a sound which only repeated with every furious thrust. Skin slapping against skin, Andre dug fingernails Into Jughead’s hip hard enough to bruise. The Serpent was hot and tight, and the sobs, whimpers and whines that trickled from his mouth were music to Andre’s ears. Meanwhile Sheriff Keller pulled up to the summer house. 

Sheriff Keller: You four okay?

FP: I’ll be okay once I get my boy back

Sheriff Keller: I brought someone who can help with that.

He opened the back door and Hot Dog ran over to FP.

Sheriff Keller: I hope you don’t mind FP. I figured your dog knows Jughead’s scent enough to track him.

FP: That’s a good Idea. Thanks Tom.

Everyone got In the sheriff car and took off. But as soon as they pulled up to the mines there was a small explosion Inside.

FP: Jug!

Sheriff Keller: FP wait!

But FP already rushed Inside. When FP got to a room he saw a big pile of rocks. By the big pile of rocks was Jughead In his boxers and his right leg under the rocks and bleeding badly.

FP: Jug baby!(Ran over to him)

FP: Juggie no! Don’t struggle, you’ll make the Injury worse!

Sheriff Keller ran In with Archie, Fred, and Kevin

Archie: Oh god, Jughead

Sheriff Keller: Working In construction I’m sure you two can help him out. Kevin and I are going to go search for Veronica Lodge and the guy who took her and Jughead.

The Kellers left the room and the Andrews walked over to FP

Fred: Hang on Jug, we’ll have you out of here soon.

He and Archie carefully got Jughead free. Jughead sobbed as FP picked him up Into his arms.

FP: Sweetheart, where’s Andre?

Jughead: Under the rocks. He tried to kill himself and take me with him. But with the angle he grabbed me the rocks only landed on my leg.

FP breathed relivly 

FP: Thank god!

Sheriff Keller and Kevin ran back In

Kevin: Veronica’s throat Is slashed, she’s dead.(Said sadly)

Sheriff Keller: No sign of Andre

FP: That’s because he’s lying dead under that pile of rocks.

Sheriff Keller: I’ll drop you four at the house so you can grab your stuff and take your truck. I’ll take Jughead straight to the hospital.

Jughead was taken straight to the nearest hospital. Once FP, Archie, Kevin, and Fred were all packed up they arrived at the hospital.

Kevin: What did the doctors say dad?

Sheriff Keller: His leg Is broken In three places and the leg lost a lot of blood so he’s pretty weak and dizzy. But he’s okay. You go ahead and see him FP. I’m taking Kevin home.

FP walked Into Jughead’s room who looked so weak and dizzy. He grabbed a cup of water and held It to his boy’s lips.

FP: Slow sips, take It easy baby.

Jughead continued to drink slowly

FP: That’s right, you’ll be okay. Just take your time.

FP took the cup away and put It down

Jughead: Thanks(Whispered)

He crawled Into the bed opposite side of the broken leg and pulled Jughead Into a firm hug, holding him close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

FP: I’m here for you Juggie. I’m right here.

Jughead: I know, you’re an amazing dad. I love you daddy.

FP: I love you too baby. So much.

He pressed a light kiss on Jughead’s forehead as Jughead nuzzled against his neck. Within a few minutes Jughead fell sound asleep In his dad’s arms.


End file.
